Promise of Destruction
} |name = Promise of Destruction |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Promise of Destruction - Secrets of the Seekers.png |px = 270px |start = Cassandra |end = |location = Caer Oswin, Skyhold |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Promise of Destruction is a companion quest for Cassandra in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Available after talking to Cassandra in Skyhold after speaking to Hawke and the Grey Warden in Crestwood, assuming her approval is high/low enough. Walkthrough right|300px Complete the war table operation Locate the Missing Seekers. Speak to Cassandra, who will reveal she has tracked all the missing Seekers she could to one location: Caer Oswin, a fortress in Ferelden. The Inquisitor will then be able to select Party members, with Cassandra locked in. After arriving at the outside path, head towards the castle - the path is quite straightforward. Enter the castle dungeon, where there will be some soldiers - apparently of The Order of Fiery Promise - waiting. Loot the dungeon key on one of the soldier corpses and continue forward. After exiting the dungeon and a fight outside, loot the courtyard key. There is a cutscene, where Cassandra wonders how the Seekers could fell prey to Corypheus and the Order of Fiery Promise so easily. After entering the castle, there are some more soldiers to fight. When heading upstairs, the party will find Daniel, one of the Seekers, who has been corrupted. Another cutscene occurs, where Daniel tells Cassandra that Lord Seeker Lucius is behind the disappearance of the Seekers as he has sold them to the Order of Fiery Promise. right|312px Find Lord Seeker Lucius outside the castle. He will explain his motives for the betrayal, and reveal some facts about the Seekers. Lucius also gives Cassandra a book of the Order's secrets. After the cutscene, the final fight occurs. Clear and loot everything before exiting the area. Meet Cassandra back at Skyhold after she has had time to read Lucius’ book. She will explain to the Inquisitor some new facts about the Rite of Tranquility and also about possibly rebuilding the Seekers. This conversation unlocks Codex entry: The Rite of Tranquility. Rewards * 1025 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power * Andrastian Throne Approval ; Skyhold, at the acquisition of the quest :(Sighs.) I can keep staring at this, but I won't get any closer. ::* Can I help? - :::(other options have no approval change.) :I've a growing suspicion Corypheus has imprisoned them. ::* This is important to you. - ::* They might be his allies. - No approval change. ::* Whats the point? - ; Skyhold, at the conclusion of the quest :And now it falls to me. ::* (all options have no approval change) :It should only be used on those who cannot control their abilities... but that has not always been the case. ::* (all options have no approval change) :But it appears we've always known how to reverse the rite. From the beginning. ::* (all options have no approval change) :I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours. Now I'm not certain it deserves to be rebuilt. ::* (Romance) You can do anything. ::* (other options have no approval change) Upon completion, automatic Notable items - Looted from Lord Seeker Lucius. - Looted from a chest in the upper "Living Quarters". - Looted from Lord Seeker Lucius. Bugs * There are two cutscenes in which Cassandra draws her weapon and on both occasions she draws a sword regardless of what weapon she has equipped. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests